A Fatal Attraction! A Deadly Distraction!
by Princess-Amaya-Taisho
Summary: Miroku and Kagome in an erotic position by the well?Miroku getting into Kagomes Era?Inuyasha walking in at a ehhemm bad time!SEE FOR YOURSELF!DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!
1. While the Cats away the mice will play

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha Characters sadly

WARNING HEAVY LEMON MATERIAL DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER

13!!!!!! YOU WILL BE SCARRED!!!!!

Chapter 1 -What happens when everyone is away-

"Don't you think we'll get caught?"

Kagome asked as the monk was unbuttoning her shirt and kissing her neck, she had

stopped resisting…even though she had a steady relationship with Inuyasha, she had

always found the monk strongly attractive.

"It doesn't really matter Kagome no one is here, Inuyasha is off on a mission and Sango

is visiting Kohaku, who do you think is going to catch us?" before she could answer him

he put his warm lips to hers and she melted, her lips barely parted and he moved his

tongue into her mouth, somehow their clothes seemed to slink away from their bodies…

**-30 minutes later-**

"AHHHHH!!!!! WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!" They heard Sango scream they were in a

somewhat awkward and erotic position Miroku jumped up to explain, forgetting his

nudity and Kagome started grabbing her clothing, she looked at her friend who had

started crying. Sango tried to say something but it got caught in her throat, she turned and

ran away.

"Oh my god Sango…" Kagome said putting her hand over her mouth.

"Don't worry Kagome she'll be aright " Miroku said kissing her softly and embracing

her, they both had their pants back on and Kagomes shirt was on but not buttoned

"Kagome…"

She looked at him "yes?"

"I…I think I've fallen in love with you…"Miroku said looking her directly in the eyes and

blushing.

She kissed him "I love you too Miroku"

He kissed her back, Kagome slipped her tongue into his mouth. She took a step back and

tripped over the ledge of the well, they both fell into it still kissing Miroku fell over

her…they finally fell to the bottom, they were in Kagomes time now…Miroku landed

on top of Kagome

"Ow! I hate that fall!!" Kagome looked up into Mirokus violet eyes and hugged him

making him flatten out on top of her

"I cant believe you're here!!" He looked at her confused

"Sorry….follow me" She started climbing up the ladder her grandfather had put in years

before.

"Kagome…I like this view!" Miroku said

Kagome laughed

When they were both to the top Kagome took Mirokus hand and laced her fingers with

his and started walking, they went past the sacred tree down the steps of the Higurashi

estate across the street and up another set of stairs until they finally came to a huge

garden with a pond , they went over the bridge before Miroku said something

"Where are we?"

Kagome stopped and smiled

"This is my era…and this" she pulled him around a corner and gestured to the house

"is my home"

Miroku saw a HUGE 3 story house standard Japanese style surrounded by another pond

and a million flowers

"who lives with you?" he eventually managed still gaping at the house

"No one" she looked at her home sadly

Miroku looked at Kagome

"I'll live with you"

She smiled "really?"

He picked her up and spun her around

"yes forever and ever" he kissed her and they walked into the house hand in hand.

-END CHAPTER-

Ok so no lemon in this chapter but be careful in Chapter 2!!!!!


	2. Questions get answers

-Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(But I wish I did!!!)

WARNING HEAVY LEMON CONTENT ALMOST IMMEDIATELY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Chapter 2- A question and an Answer

Miroku rolled over in his and Kagomes king size bed to find his beloved missing, he had been in

Kagomes era for three months, he had a great job and was getting used to everything…(including

Mrs. Higurashi's frequent visits) he got up, put clothes on and went downstairs, he saw her standing

in the kitchen so he snuck up behind her, moved really close and slipped his arms around her waist

before kissing her neck.

"Good Morning Beautiful!" he whispered in her ear

She turned to him smiling

"good morning"

He kissed her once on the lips before she began hungrily kissing him moving her tongue relentlessly

into his mouth he welcomed it and picked her up ringing her to the couch, they began making love

there on the couch, stripping each other without words.

Miroku was moving in and out of Kagome faster and harder, she moved him under her and rode

him making his dick go in and out even faster, she grabbed his face still moving her hips up and

down and kissed him moving tongue all around his mouth, not separating from each other Miroku

picked Kagome up, he got her to the wall by the stairs pinned her to it and continued fucking her his

dick getting harder, he moved up into her with easier access and his dick went in further slightly

ripping her pussy and making some blood trickle down her leg, she kissed him and he began groping

her breasts, rubbing them making her nipples hard.

"OH MIROKU!!!!" Kagome screamed in pleasure as Miroku came up inside her strong and hard, he

kissed her again grabbing her ass and lifting her back completely onto him and carrying her up the

stairs he brought her to their bedroom and laid her down, but she tackled him getting on top of him

again riding him hard on her knees, then she sat up pulling her pussy off of him….she moved down

and straddled his legs putting both hands on his dick…she used one hand to gently squeeze his sack

an d massage it…she used the other to give him a hand job… she rubbed his dick firmly with her

hand….she bent over and licked the head and then started moving her hand expertly up and down…

"OH...Kagome..." he moved over her again taking both of her hands and pinning her to the bed…he

pushed his dick back into her pussy firmly and kissed her moving his tongue in her mouth and

playing with hers he moved in and out of her hard making the bed squeak than untangling his

tongue from hers he moved his head down and started licking her nipples earning small moans from

Kagome who was panting…still pinning her to the bed he picked up his pace moving in and out

faster and harder then ever making the bed (and Kagome) squeak and moan.

Kagome then screamed out in pleasure

Miroku removed his dick from Kagome and started moving his head further down kissing her torso

and stomach on the way then he put his tongue into her pussy he moved his tongue around earning

more soft moans from Kagome…he was enjoying himself he continued…moving his tongue in

small swirls and playing with her clit…he was getting hard again (especially hearing all the moans

and screams from Kagome)…finally Kagome couldn't help it she was on top again…she quickly

moved down to Mirokus cock and took it in her mouth she moved the tip of her tongue around the

head then moved down the side with her tongue…she took as much of his hard bulk in her mouth

as she could and sucked on it moving her tongue expertly around in all the right areas eventually

Miroku cummed all inside her mouth. She swallowed it. And moved her pussy over his dick again

(noticing he wasn't finished yet ) and moved her hips up and down he started Cumming in her

again…they could here the smacking sound of his dick in her now wet pussy, Miroku carried her to

the bathroom, he put down the lid of the toilet and sat and started the shower Kagome still riding

him moving up and down his dick inside her pussy…when the water was warmed up she got off of

him long enough to get in the shower but they were soon at it again…Kagome up on the wall her

legs wrapped around Miroku and his dick in her pussy both panting

"you…know…we…are….NOT going to get very clean….while we're doing this" Miroku said

thrusting into her again.

"I don't care…." Kagome said somewhat breathlessly

She kissed him again and they moved to the floor of the Jacuzzi size tub Kagome got on top again

and was leaning down on Miroku still moving her hips

"do…you…love….me?" she asked her hips moving fiercely making Mirokus dock move further

into her." Of…course…I…do!!" he said

They stayed in the shower until the water ran cold all the while Mirokus dick moving in and out of

Kagomes pussy…(they tried several positions) then got out and dried off, Kagome put on a slinky

night gown and Miroku grabbed boxers.

They both crawled into bed but Kagome wasn't completely tired she nibbled Mirokus bottom lip

and he brought his lips to hers she moved over him but just laid on him and kissed him their

wonderful experience almost over they played with each others tongues for awhile before falling

asleep.

!LATER!

"KAGOME!!!" someone pounded on the door

Kagome woke up she was still on top of Miroku and he had a huge boner that somehow made it

into her pussy she kissed him and they started having sex again,, even faster and more vigorous than

before Miroku got over her and was thrusting into her so hard that the bed was hitting the wall and

moaning again.

"Oh! Miroku! Don't Stop! Oh! Oh! Oh!" Kagome said

They then heard

"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and more pounding at the living room door

Miroku stopped for a minute

"NO ignore it" she said panting

He looked down at her

"You are amazing Kagome!" She smiled as he continued moving his dick up and down in and outhe

leaned down his dick going further in her pussy ripping it a little more making her scream her eyes

welling with tears

He whispered "lets try something, lay on your stomach…" he pulled out of her she looked at him

but rolled over, he shoved his bulk into her ass and went at it again him thrusting in and out the bed

hitting the wall and Kagome moaning and screaming

She somehow got n top of Miroku again and after his dick entered her pussy again she started

moving her hips in circles

"Oh You are…so beautiful..Kagome…I want you…..to be my wife…and bear my chil..dren!"

Miroku said panting

She rode him harder leaning down to say "me too!"

THEN Inuyasha walked in the door

"KAGOME!!!!!!" She jumped making Mirokus dick spasm going further in her…she got up Miroku

covered his bottom half

"Inuyasha, I will always love you…but I can not be with someone who is IN love with someone

else so….goodbye…" she pushed him out of the bedroom door and blew him a kiss then closed the

door.

"Miroku what time is it?" she asked

"about 7pm" she looked at him

"we did this all day…wonderful sleep…and amazing sex…" she said laughing

Miroku chuckled

"Kagome would you like to go out to dinner?" Miroku asked

"Ok…" Kagome replied smiling

They both got dressed Miroku put on a crisp suit with a loose neck and no tie and Kagome put on a

low backed short black dress

"Wow you look amazing!" Miroku said staring with his mouth open at Kagome

"Thanks babe you don't look so bad yourself!" She said smiling

They walked outside Kagome thought she saw Inuyasha in a tree but Miroku opened the passenger

door for Kagome and she got in.

Miroku went to the other side of the black Lexus and hopped in

They drove for a while…

"I'm sorry about Inuyasha…" Kagome said

Miroku chuckled and took Kagomes hand "honestly My love, I don't care…I mean it was a little

embarrassing but…I love you…"

They got to the place they were going to eat and Miroku turned off the ignition got out and opened

Kagomes door offering a hand to help her out he put his arm around her waist and they walked into

the restaurant (he still didn't trust valet)

"Bonswa Monsieur Reservations??" the man asked

"Ye, my name is Miroku Hikari, I have reservations for 2," Miroku said

"Wee monsieur right zis way" he showed them to a secluded table in the back, they ordered and

Miroku once again took Kagomes hands in his

"Kaogme I have a question for you"

She smiled and looked into his eyes

"yes?"

Miroku got down on his knee and still holding Kagomes left hand he reached in his pocket with his

free hand and pulled out a small red box.

"Kagome, I cant Imagine my life without you" He opened the box "will you marry me?"

Kagome saw a 3kt diamond ring wrapped in white gold vines the diamond was centered and looked

like a rose.

"yes!!" she said Miroku slipped the ring onto her fourth finger and kissed her.

!3 months later!

Kagome sat on the bathroom counter wringing her hands the test said she had to wait 3 minutes but those three minutes were the longest minutes of her entire life she was moving her engagement ring around in circles…she locked herself in the bathroom Miroku was downstairs she had missed a period (or 2 or 3) and was freaking out!

"oh my God My God Oh My God" she looked at the test sitting on the counter next to her…

_**-POSITIVE-**_

**__**

**_End Chapter_**


	3. Miroku a father? and a huge shocker

A/N Ok everyone Amaya is VERY VERY VERY sorry about the gap between potings…I have been grounded and away from a computer so believe me it is not by choice now I have 8 chapters finished sitting in my notebook waiting me to type and post them so..please everyone be patient. The next few chapters will bring new obstacles into view for Miroku and Kagome.

Keep Reading!!

Review please!!

-Chapter 3- Miroku…a father? Plus a huge shocker.

Kagome screamed from shock as she stared at the **POSITIVE **that now was displayed on

the pregnancy test, and 30 seconds later Miroku was at the door.

_Knock knock_

"Kagome…Kagome are you alright?? I heard a scream!" He said trying to open the door. Kagome sat stunned for a few seconds.

"I…I'm fine," she said

"Are you sure?"

"Miroku?" Kagome hesitated; she didn't **_want_** to tell him.

"Yes my love?" Miroku asked from the other side of the door.

"A couple of months ago, you said you wanted me to bear your children, what did you mean?"

"Well, Kagome I love you, and **_nothing _**would make me happier than having babies with you…" he said rather matter-of-factly

"You mean that?" she asked still being somewhat hesitant

"**_Of course I do_**… Kagome are you ok?"

Kagome opened the door "Miroku…I'm_ pregnant!"_

"I…I'm going to…I'm going to be a father??" He asked kind of stunned, Kagome nodded.

Miroku picked her up and kissed her moving them over to the bed and plopping down, Kagome on top, she sat up.

"Hun…this is how it all started" she said

"I know!" he kissed her again moving his hands under her clothes. Kagome started laughing.

"What?!? I'm excited!!" Miroku said

Kagome giggled "I see that but I have to call and make a doctors appointment!" she said, all her worry had disappeared.

"Ok, but wait!" Miroku pulled her back onto the bed and moved over her putting his lips to hers and moved his tongue into her mouth, they kissed for a long while before Miroku abruptly got up helping Kagome up .

"Try and get an appointment for tomorrow so I can go too!"

She laughed at him "alright then Love I will" Kagome kissed Mirokus cheek and went downstairs to call the doctor.

_**-Next day-**_

"Miroku come on we **_have_** to go!!!" Kagome called up the stairs.

"Sorry sweetie I know!!" Miroku jumped down the remaining steps and they both hurried to the car.

"I'm so nervous Miroku!"

Miroku took her hand

"I know you are but its ok" Miroku said smiling at her.

The drive to the doctors was silent after that, and when they got there they checked in and were called back only five minutes later.

Kagome sat on the small uncomfortable bed and waited for the doctor Miroku standing right next to her.

"Calm down sweetie!" Miroku said taking her hand again.

"But Miroku, after you asked me to marry you we had wine!" she said her face turning into a frown.

Miroku chuckled "honey…two glasses of wine are not going to hurt the baby!"

Then the doctor walked in

"Ms.Higurashi?"

"that's me…" Kagome said smiling at the kind looking female doctor.

"ok if you want to pull up your shirt we can start with an ultrasound…you said your last period was about three months ago right?"

"umm…yeah, I guess I should have noticed but so much has been going on I completely lost track…" Kagome pulled her shirt up past her stomach and laid back on the bed. The doctor put some clear blue gel on her stomach making her shiver a bit and hooked up the machine, she started running it over Kagome's stomach until she found what she was looking for.

"There's the-"she looked at the screen again "there's one, two…three heads!!"

"**My baby has three heads!?!" **Kagome asked alarmed.

"No Honey Look!" Miroku said smiling broadly

"You are having triplets dear" The doctor said.

"OH MY GOD!" Was all Kagome felt like she could say.

There she was looking at her three babies but she couldn't believe it, she was going to have triplets!

**-When they returned to the house –**

Miroku was ecstatic.

"We have to call your mom and Souta and Hojo and…" Miroku was cut short when he was Sango standing on the front porch she walked forward no words were needed Kagome also walked forward and the two friends embraced.

"I've missed you so much Sango!" Kagome finally said through the tears that were falling down her face.

"I've missed you too Kagome, I had forgotten how hard life was without a best friend!" she said smiling through her own tears.

Miroku watched in silence.

"Miroku, I'm sorry"

"For what?" Miroku asked

"Don't worry about why just know that I am…"

He just looked at her; Sango turned back to Kagome and caught a glimpse of the ring on her left forefinger.

"That's beautiful!!" she said taking Kagome's hand with full on enthusiasm

"Thank you" Kagome smiled, Miroku walked into the house mumbling something about women and the girls walked amongst the garden.

"How have you been?" Kagome asked walking near her friend running her hand along the flowers.

"I've been…alright it was hard at first, trying to get over what I saw at the well,"

Kagome winced as she remembered the betrayal and hurt in Sango's eyes the last time she saw her.

"look Sango Im sorry…I knew how you felt about Miroku and I did it anyway.."

"Kagome its ok, he obviously did not feel the same way it doesn't bother me, besides I have a boyfriend now" she looked at her friend who squealed.

They sat on one of the many benches in the garden.

"Yeah…its-"

"wait a minute Sango…How did you get here?"

Sango looked at Kagome "well Kaede and Kikyo figured it out just before Kikyo was finally laid to rest, now as long as there is both a human and demon in the well if they know the spell they can come here." She said "well except Inuyasha, he can still come by himself…he has been spending a lot of time here recently, Have you seen him?"

"I haven't seen him in three months" Kagome said absentmindedly rubbing her stomach.

"wait so who's your boyfriend Sango?"

"well" Sango blushed "its Kouga" she half whispered.

"OMG REALLY??" Kagome said generally shocked that her best friend Sango a demon slayer had fallen for her EX- a Wolf Demon.

"wow how is he doing? I havnt seen him since we stopped dating…" Kagome said…

((A/N I realize Kagome is a whore!!))

Sango smiled "he's great!"

Miroku brought out two glasses of lemonade, he was back to his bubbly enthusiasm about the babies.

"Honey did you tell her?" He asked handing her one of the glasses and the other to Sango.

"OH!! SANGO!!IM PREGNANT!!" Kagome said matching Mirokus expression.

"Really?!?" she practically screamed hugging Kagome almost making noth of them drop their lemonades.

Kagome laughed and so did Miroku

"Sango you should stay here with us tonight" Miroku said

Sango smiled "Thanks Id love to!"

**Telling Mrs.Higurashi…**

_**Ring Ring Ring Ring**_

"Pick up!!" Kagome said to herself. Then

"Moshi Moshi!!"

"Souta put mom on the phone…" she said cheerfully, she could hear her brothers muffled voice yelling 'MOM' then he returned to the phone

"Here she is Ane-Chan!!"

"Arigato Souta"

"Doiitashimashite!"

"Kagome dear!" came her mothers milky voice

"Hi mom, umm you know how you told me the stork brought you Souta and I?"

She paused

"Well in 6 months the stork is going to bring me triplets"

She heard a loud thud.

"Hello? HELLO?? MOM!! MOTHER!! HELLO??!??!"

_-End chapter-_


	4. Unexpected Visitors

A/N

A/N

I am extremely sorry to all of my readers…I have been lost in a computer-less world and I just recently re-entered it! Anyway, my next dilemma is that I am traveling this month, starting the 18th. I am going to Japan for a month, so I wont be posting too much…but keep your eyes peeled in July and August when I return!!

So Souta is 13-15 age I could not really decide how old to make him, he is a teenager though!

Chappie 4…

It was three months after Kagome found out. They has a baby shower planned and the wedding date was set.

Kagome smiled as she stared out the square window above the kitchen sink. Miroku and Souta were playing football in the garden while Kagome, her mother, and Sango prepared things for the baby shower. The guests would start to arrive in just a few hours, Miroku and Kagome and collectively decided that they would make the shower a couple's get together so they were expecting twice the normal amount of people for a shower. Even little Souta was bringing his latest girlfriend.

TONS of food was going to be needed for this shindig…

"Mom…look, it's so cute seeing that my fiancé gets along so well with my little brother" Kagome smiled and picked up another strawberry to wash.

"Yeah, even though you never could" her mother laughed at the mock offense on her daughters face.

"We didn't fight…that much" Kagome said.

There was a long pause before all three women burst into laughter. Kagome rubbed her enlarged stomach "I hope my babies get along"

"I'm sure they will," Sango said walking towards the stove where Mrs. Higurashi was making curry. " 'scuse me," Mrs. Higurashi stepped to the side so Sango could get the chocolate chip cookies out.

**-Outside-**

Miroku threw the ball back to Souta

"You excited Souta?" he asked when the ball was midair.

"About the party? No, not really" Souta threw the ball back to Miroku in a perfect spiral, after nearly being tackled into a rose bush Miroku had decided catch was MUCH better than tackle football.

Miroku shook his head as he closed his fingers around the ball

"No, I mean about being an uncle." He tossed the ball back and Souta caught and held it

"Yeah I guess I am, I mean its not everyday your sister has kids" Souta walked over to Miroku

"Are you excited?"

"Well I'm a little nervous that I wont be a good dad but yes…I'm ecstatic!!"

Souta looked at his future brother-in-law, admiration filling his eyes, "Your gonna be a great dad. As long as your there for your kids!" he grinned from ear to ear and Miroku put his arm around Soutas shoulders.

"You're such a cool kid Souta!" Miroku tousled the boy's hair

"Whatever 'Bro'" he said wrestling out of the choke hold.

"Let's go see if the girls need any help" Miroku offered waving a hand towards the kitchen window where he saw Kagome standing.

"No, I have to go pick Rin up…" he said. Miroku stood puzzled and watched Souta run off the estate before going back to the house, he walked in and kicked his shoes off in the entry before heading towards the wonderful aromas emanating from the kitchen.

"Wow ladies it smells fantastic in here," he smiled and pecked Kagome's cheek "is there anything I can help with?"

Mrs. Higurashi laughed her little melodic laugh, "You amaze me more and more each day Miroku, Kagome don't let him slip away" Kagome shared a grin with Miroku before he continued to talk.

"She couldn't get rid of me even if she wanted to, I love her too much." With that he kissed Kagome lightly.

"Alright Lover boy, come stir the curry while I make a quick phone call" Miroku took the ebony chopsticks from Mrs. Higurashi's hands and began stirring the curry in a rhythmic little pattern.

**-Party Time-**

"Kagome, ALL the guests are here" Miroku said walking into their room. The first thing he saw was Kagome, from behind. Her long raven hair was brushed out and reached almost to the small of her back, where you could see a patch of ivory skin and the beginning of a white dress. She turned when she caught his reflection in the mirror.

Miroku for a second thought she was an angel. She had a silver circlet on her head and her wavy hair spilled over her shoulders, the long white dress bunched where it needed to at the breastbone. Her now much engorged breasts seemed huge because of her cleavage.

Miroku thought his eyes must have lingered on them because Kagome said,

"I just can't seem to cover them up with any of my dresses or tops" he looked up at her sparkling face "its ok love" he smiled and took her hand and the both of them walked downstairs. Everyone turned to look at the pair, and two faces in the crowd caught her attention. One she knew _very _well. The other she had only seen in pictures from many years before…both men seemed to be frozen but in their minds they both thought the same thing.

_Wow Kagome you look beautiful…_

-end Chappie-

A/N I know…Pwease Review!!


	5. Someone save her babies!

Chappie # 5

Chappie # 5

Kagome continued to stare at the two men, Miroku, becoming aware of her discomfort discreetly followed her eyes first to Inuyasha and then to a raven haired blue-eyed man who Kagome strongly resembled. Both men had their eyes fixed on Kagome. Miroku whispered into his fiancé's ear, "You alright Hon?"

"I-I think so," Kagome said practically breathless the words came with no power, and much too quickly almost automatic. Both men took a step closer to the pair.

Subconsciously Kagome stepped forward as well. The black haired man was only a few feet away now.

"Would you mind if I stole your fiancé away for a few moments?" he said with flawless enunciation and a heavy British accent. Miroku glanced at Kagome who was just standing there looking utterly shocked and dumbfounded, without waiting for an answer the man reached out an arm which Kagome instinctively took and the two started out to the garden passing by Inuyasha who Sango had struck up a conversation with. Kagome wasn't sure what it was but something about Inuyasha was different.

"Kagome…" the man started when they had reached the first few rose bushes.

"WHY?? WHY ARE YOU HERE??" she practically screamed holding back a pool of tears that was threatening to spill. "Why did you come back?" all she managed was a whisper with her last words but acid filled them.

He was stung by her words but he knew that she had a reason for her apprehension. By all means he deserved worse.

"Kagome, honey, I'm sorry. Truly I am. I'm sorry I haven't been here for you or Souta. I'm sorry I left"

She couldn't hold the tears, they fell in small cascades down her cheeks.

"Sorry? Dad, I don't even know you."

"I kn-"

"NO YOU DON'T!" She was screaming again. "YOU DIDN'T SEE MY MOTHER CRY EVERY NIGHT FOR TWO WHOLE YEARS!! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BE TOLD THAT DADDY WAS ON A TRIP! NO, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH ANY OF IT, YOU JUST GOT TO GO OFF ON YOUR OWN AND DO WHATEVER THE HELL IT WAS THAT YOU WERE DOING! YOU DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT US….I KNOW…YOUR JUST PASSING THROUGH AGAIN!!" Kagome was sobbing now.

Her father pulled her into his chest and held her there as she sobbed.

"I know I can never make up for all that but honey, I can try, please forgive me and let me try…I love you."

"You've missed my entire life; you'll just leave us again" she was whispering. Her words frightened her; she didn't want her dad to leave again.

"Im not leaving this time sweetie, things have changed. Im going to be living in Japan again, no more England. My job is even going to be here now."

"Dad…don't hurt us…we're too fragile to pick the pieces up this time." He held his daughter tighter kissing her forehead and stroking her hair.

"I wont baby, I wont"

She pulled away wiping her tears away and he smiled at his eldest child

"Go," she choked "Go talk to Souta." He squeezed her hand and walked back into the house leaving her in the garden by herself.

**-Back in the House-**

Mrs. Higurashi has been watching the pair outside through the kitchen window but was now back in the living room where everyone was congratulating Miroku. As Kagome's father came back into the house, Inuyasha slipped out the door.

"Souta…?" a male voice came from behind the teen, he turned and the smile faded from his face.

**-Garden-**

Kagome was sitting on a bench her face in her hands, she knew her cheeks were stained with tears and her makeup was probably smeared all over the place, but she couldn't care less at the moment.

"Kagome…?"

She slowly looked up at the white haired demon, he looked so…demonic. THAT was it that was what was different. His eyes were no longer golden but violet with scarlet edging in. Purple stripes marked his cheeks and wrists and his cloth of the fire rat was replaced by pure-white clacks tank and suit jacket. Kagome still sitting was frozen in sock as she took in his appearance.

"umm...wow, Inuyasha?" she mumbled still experiencing the original shock.

He stepped closer to her, his face twisted in an unrecognizable emotion.

"hello to you too Kagome."

"You want to go back inside with me?" she asked standing up.

"No, lets talk out here for a while" he took a few more steps towards her, bringing himself just inches from her. She stared at him confused.

"What do you want to talk about?"

**-In the house-**

Miroku went upstairs to find a CD he was going to lend to Souta, turning his head slightly he caught a glimpse of white so he moved closer to the window and saw Kagome and Inuyasha standing rather close. He kept watching, just curious about what they were talking about.

**-Garden-**

Inuyasha closed the rest of the space distancing him from Kagome and bent forward to kiss her. Kagome was too surprised to respond…or resist. What she did not know that Miroku was standing with his heart in his throat at their bedroom window. Miroku slid to the floor trying to work out what he had seen.

Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha and slapped him.

"I told you Inuyasha. I don't share those same feelings anymore…I'm engaged"

The demons eyes darkened.

"If I can't have you….neither can he" and in a thoughtless moment of rage he dug his claws into her abdomen. Kagome screamed. Blood clung to Inuyasha's fingers and smeared on his clothing.

Hot scarlet liquid soaked into Kagome's dress and she fell to her knees. Quickly she was losing blood.

_Someone save my babies please_ she thought over and over again.

Her parents having heard her scream rushed to her side, sirens could soon be heard in the distance. She whispered to her mother

"Where's Miroku?"

Her parents looked at each other.

End Chappie


End file.
